1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens module and, more particularly, to a compact lens module with zoom and auto-focus functions.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, miniaturization of lens modules is a challenging task, especially for those with zoom and auto-focus functions due to technological complexities involved therein. As a result, large-size drivers, reduction gears and lens direction guiding structure are often required and employed to realize the zoom and auto-focus functions.
It is desired, therefore, to provide a lens module which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.